Let's Teach Them a Lesson Teacher Kakashi Love Story
by queen-hatake
Summary: What happens when the new teacher at Konoha's best high school comes to meet a rather secretive and well-loved teacher? Teacher!Kakashi x Teacher!OC


_I guess it's true what they say. That we all learn something new everyday. The human mind is always taking in information and storing it whether we're aware of it or not. Everyone learns in different ways, some of which I have yet to realise myself. As a teacher however, it's my responsibility to delve into the psyche of each and every student and help strengthen their mind and broaden their knowledge. _

Monday morning, it was roughly 8:00 A.M and the class was just starting. Being a first year teacher seemed easy, rather fun to be quite honest. I had always liked the idea of helping the younger generation learn and take control of their knowledge. Fortunately for me, there was an opening at one of the largest high schools in the area. I could hear the quiet babble of students, one to another about juicy summer gossip and events.

"Okay class, I'm going to be taking role, if you could please stop talking." I announced as I stood up.

My golden eyes surveyed the classroom, some students still whispering to one another, but for the most part, a lot of them were quiet. Going through the list of names, I watched as hands went up, matching each name to the face. I knew students like the idea of a teacher knowing their name, it helped the relationship between teacher and student.

_Growing up, I lacked an enthusiastic teacher. Many of us were just a name on a paper that she had to grade. Halfheartedly she would give us all 100% just to avoid the troubles of having to grade work. She counted it all as 'class participation.' __**Bullshit**__. That's how I saw it growing up. A sorry excuse of a teacher that had a book teach us each lesson while she claimed we all had perfect class participation. _

Finishing the list of names, I flashed a warm smile. It was obvious I wanted to be there and teach. A few students appeared to be half asleep, others continuing their previously started conversation, a select few actually smiling back. At least knowing a few had the same enthusiasm as me kept the morning positive.

"Okay, well my name is Dominique Maggio. However, you all may call me Ms. Maggio." she announced to the class.

More silence, not many cared. Perhaps the way I remembered students in school was a bit different? Nonetheless I continued on, deciding not to dwell on the lack of enthusiasm.

"Today I think we should do an exercise to introduce ourselves to one another." I suggested happily.

A few sighs could be heard, which was to be expected. It was cliche to start the new school year with all the cheesy introduction activities that many halfheartedly completed. Luckily, I had learnt and read up on a few interesting introduction activities that would wake the kids up.

"Okay. Well I am sure many of you are thinking,_'Great. another boring and useless introduction activity.'_...This activity will actually be done tomorrow because of what it requires." I started, grabbing the attention of a majority of the kids. I smiled and paced around the font of the classroom, pushing my glasses up on the bridge of my nose with my forefinger.

"Tomorrow I want you each to bring in your favourite dish, or food. Please supply enough for each person from the class to try. In addition to that, I ask that you each bring one thing that helps define who you are. Now this item, it can be anything from a childhood item, to a pet." I explained. "However, if you do take a pet in, please make sure it is friendly and won't try to eat another student." I added with a small laugh.

"Any questions?"

With that, about 6 hands shot up into the air with the quickest agility.

Pointing to a girl with long, blonde hair a pointed to her hand and hesitated. "Don't tell me, uh... Miss Yamanaka?" I asked with a soft grin.

"Oh, you can just call me Ino." she replied with a small nod.

I took mental note and nodded before tilting my head. "Alright, Ino, what is your question sweetie?"

"You said pets are allowed, but what about family members?"

I took a moment to think. In all honesty, I was unsure about that. "I'll talk to the principal during lunch and ask, I'll be sure to let you know before the end of the day." I assured her with a nod and grin.

The small blonde smiled back, as if to say 'okay'. My attention then turned to a brunette who had two buns on the top of her head. "Ah, TenTen...?" I asked smiling. As she gave an approving nod I mentally cheered, I was getting the names and faces correct right away which even surprised me.

"We are allowed weapons? And for food, if we wanted could we bring two dishes?" She asked.

"I hate to say it, but weapons are not allowed. Just as jutsus are prohibited, so are weapons...I'm sorry Tenten. On a lighter note, yes you may bring in more than one dish." I told her. She appeared to be a bit bummed about the no weapons rule. I could only assume she specialised in weapons and that they were special to her. My attention tuned in to one more hand. It was male with long black hair, his eyes pale. A Huuga.

" ?" I asked softly.

"Neji." he firmly stated. "If we don't care to participate, will we get an F?" he asked, his voice stern and sharp. He obviously wasn't too impressed with my plans which wasn't too much of a surprise that a few students still didn't want to participate. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but to take it personally and stood quiet a moment.

"Yes, You will." a deep and smooth voice said, the sound coming from the door way of the classroom.

Hearing a male's voice, obviously that of an adult, everyone paused and turned to see a silver haired man. His nose and mouth were covered by a white hospital mask. I blinked and snapped out of my slight trance, slightly hurt by the student's bluntness. Who was he and why did he have a mask on?

"Oh, my apologies... , I am the teacher next to you, ." he said introducing himself, he gave a smile that caused his eyes to close.

I blushed and cleared my throat. "Oh, hello . Thank you for stopping by." I said with a small smile. Being new, I had yet to know many of the other teachers very well, of course I saw them occasionally throughout the summer for teacher meetings; other than that I didn't know any of them.

"Don't mention it, if you ever need some help or encounter some _issues_, please do come to me. I would be more than happy to help." He assured me before he gave a look over the class. With that he left, unfortunately an awkward and tense silence was left behind.

Why should it matter to me if a student likes me or not? Why would I take a harsh question so..personally? As a teacher, I should already know that some students will like me, other not so much. It was a part of the job, I was there to teach, not befriend all my students. This would be a bit different than I intended, however...I knew I would be able to do I just had to keep my head high.

Luckily the bell rang and things ended on a better note. As the kids flooded out of the room, all going home, I released a heavy sigh and smiled to myself. My first day as a teacher. Not so bad. Starting to gather all my belongings to leave myself, Tsunade's voice could be heard over the intercom.

_"Dominique Maggio. Come to the front office it's important."_


End file.
